play_wild_trading_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Our Rules
RULES: Advertising rules: do not advertise in comments, other pages, or other user's walls. Only advertise your trading list page in your profile, discussion posts, or in blogs. Making a''' '''Page: Only create pages of items, or of your trade list. If you have already made a trade list page, Please edit it, but do not create another trading list page. Only make a page for an item if the item actually exists in ajpw, and there is not already a page about this item. Stick to the Format. Title your Trading list page "(username)'s Trading list!" If you are a member and have a "my shop," please keep that on the same page as your trading list. Editing Rules: You may edit a page if A, you have an item and you are putting your username on the page, B, if you are editing your trade list, Or C, if you are dealing with vandalism. Before you deal with vandalism, please don't tell a staff member what page has been vandalized. Then you can continue editing and we will check out the history so we can deal with the vandalizer. If you have another reason to edit the page, just tell us why and then do it. If we undo your edit, we will explain to you why. If you are a staff member, that means you are trusted to edit our wiki without permission from anyone. You may also edit a page if you are taking your username off of a page. Commision page rules: only put your name on the commisions page if you activley do comissions. Please provide examples of your art and dont take up alot of space. Provide a link to your profile. If you are asking for a commision, please msg a users wall and do NOT comment. Commisioners: please keep a reasonable price. Things like dragon wings or rare raccoon tails are unfair prices for most art. Keep it real. Launguage: only child friendly language is allowed on this wiki. The following words are the only allowed strong words: * WTH * Damn * Crap * Heck Even if abbriviated, other strong vocabulary it not allowed and will result in immediate ban. If you see someone using inappropriate launguage, contact a staff member right away. Contact a staff member if you have a question about launguage and we will be happy to answer you! Trading rules: you can make offers for things anywhere: on walls, commenting on the page, discussion posts, Ect. However, Cross Trading is NOT tollerated. Please do not cross trade! (Cross trading is trying to trade PC items for PW items, or the other way around.) This wiki is for ajpw items only! Posting rules: if you post something in the discussions or blog, please keep it AJPW related. Spamming is not tollerated. Vandalism: Vandalism will result in immediate ban. If you see someone vandalsing, please alert a staff member. We will review the users actions and confirm if the user has vandalized. Staff: Aiming to become a staff member? Contact the founder, Foxit AJ for details. Once a staff member, you still need to let the founder know before you A, make an announcement, B, post a page unrelated to trading lists\ items, C, Lock a Page's Editing, or D, Ban a user. ( I trust you with these things, i just would like to know before you do them :)The founder or a bureaucat can also make you a staff member if we notice you making good efforts to help our wiki.(adding pages, correcting errors, answering questions/asking them, etc.) We would, of course, ask you if you wanted to become one first. Feedback: please send all feedback about this wiki to the founder (Foxit AJ). All feedback will be acknowledged and put to good use to make our wiki better by the day! Consequences: consequences vary on how dramatic the action that occured was. Inappropriate language will usally result in a warning. If it happens again, we will ban you for the nesasary time. Third strike and your out-permanet ban. This goes with all broken rules. Category:Rules Category:Staff Category:Editing Category:Ect.